Let the Waters Rise
by caspasta
Summary: "Gods, where is he?" Annabeth contemplates over Percy's disappearance. Will she give up? How has this affected her? Read and Review! Story based on MIKESCHAIR's "Let the Waters Rise". Percaceth. One-shot.


**Hey, guys! I'm back. Kinda. Sorta. Well, I've been here the whole time, but I've been busy and yeah..yeah. :]**

**Here is my second one-shot, and my first Percabeth story. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan does.**

Annabeth dropped her dagger along with her Yankees cap next to her cabin door, not caring about its safety at the moment.

She had just returned from another search for Percy; all they found were three teenage demigods and a grouchy, old satyr who goes by the name of Coach Hedge. The prophecy had instructed her to go and find the boy with one shoe-it would help her find him.

He wasn't there.

He was nowhere in sight. He just disappeared. Gone. Annabeth sighed as she approached the beach.

_ Gods, where is he?_ She pleaded, a tear threatening to escape her red eyes. He hands flew to her loose ponytail and tugged at her curls, biting her lip.

Annabeth felt as if she couldn't handle it anymore; she was supposed to be strong and suck it up. Why was she feeling like this?

She kicked the damp sand beneath her bare feet, as she yelled to the orange horizon.

"Percy! Come back! Please! I-I don't understand anymore. Why do they have to take you from me! Why?! Just please come ba-"

She choked on the last words as the burning drops spilled over her cheeks and fell to the ground. She collapsed on the wet gravel, bringing her knees to her chest. Her pounding head rested in her shaking hands.

"Oh, Percy," She whispered, rocking back and forth, fighting the continuous tears running down her face. Her eyes were becoming tired and the bright sun slowly departed, replaced by a waxing crescent with its reflection rippling across the soft waves.

As soon as her breathing slowed back to its original rate, Annabeth wiped her moist eyes with the back of a trembling, petite hand. She took a deep breath and pulled her knees closer, resting her head on top of them.

She didn't care if it was close to curfew. She just wanted to be alone. And that's what she was-alone, without her Seaweed Brain. Not only had she lost her new boyfriend who she has been falling for gently, but she also lost her best friend.

She missed his voice, his arms around her shoulders while he laughed carelessly, that dorky smile that closely defined him, and his salty, sweet scent that she sometimes found herself zoning out to. But most of all, she missed his piercing green irises that could make someone stop and wonder what the Son of Poseidon was thinking about.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and started to question if Percy was thinking about her. She quickly frowned and shook the selfish thought away and continued watching the warm drops of water fall to the sand, making a darker shade of tan fill the sight below her.

_ Drip. _

_ Drip._

_ Drip._

She raised her head and set it against her cool kneecaps, inhaling in a deep lungful of the briny air. She took in the scene before her and nearly started bleeding from biting her lip too hard as she pondered over the fact that the sea was a constant reminder of Percy.

She almost stood up but couldn't find the strength to leave the calm, oceanic shore.

Annabeth recalled back a year ago when she was on her quest through Daedalus's labyrinth, and Percy had come to an impasse where he had disappeared for two weeks, residing on the island of Ogygia. With _her_.

But she had recently let that go because she and Percy were together and that mattered more to her than anything else.

She sat in this exact spot for those fourteen days, losing all hope that he would come back and slowly realizing that he could've been dead.

She discarded the memory out of her mind and focused back on the dark blue water.

She sighed.

Annabeth couldn't afford to slip from the sliver of hope she was standing on. She wasn't giving on her Seaweed Brain. Not now. She also knew that if Percy was lost, he was strong enough to take care of himself and he would find his way back.

She took one more unsettling breath and got to her feet.

"Gods, please help me find Percy…please," she whispered, turning back to the cabins.

Her footprints vanished as Poseidon's water rose over and washed them from existence.


End file.
